


one little kiss never killed nobody

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Around the League [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Chocolate, First Kiss, Hershey's kisses, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: “I... I meant the cho-chocolate, Stromer,” Connor stammered, blushing furiously. He dropped the blanket and reached into his pocket. When his hand came out, he was holding a small bag of Hershey’s Kisses.At that moment, Dylan wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He felt his face heat up from embarrassment. He sprung from the couch and rushed to the kitchen. He thrust the fridge open and grabbed a beer. Opening the can, he chugged it in record time.
Relationships: Connor McDavid/Dylan Strome
Series: Around the League [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666117
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	one little kiss never killed nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again... writing something that isn't that Patty/Teeks story. Whoops. Oh well. When you get an idea, you roll with it. Right? Right.
> 
> Also: I'm Canadian, so I referenced a term that Canadians use to refer to a case of alcohol. I made sure to clarify that it was beer, but a two-four is a 24 can case of alcohol (usually beer).
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. I mean no harm in writing this. It's only for fun and to help me pass time during the hiatus.
> 
> Title from "One Little Kiss" by Dallas Smith

Glancing at the clock, Dylan smiled. Connor would be over any minute for their Star Wars marathon. Dylan was setting the snacks on the coffee table when the doorbell rang. He finished pouring the pretzels into a bowl before rushing to open the door.

As expected, Connor was standing there. What wasn’t expected was the two-four he was holding. Dylan tilted his head as he stepped aside to let Connor inside. Connor handed the two-four to Dylan and slipped out of his shoes and jacket, placing the jacket on the coat rack.

“Thought we could use something other than water,” Connor said, shrugging when he noticed the puzzled look on Dylan’s face.

Dylan nodded, walking to the fridge to place the two-four inside. “At least you were smart enough to get Molson.”

Connor chuckled from the living room. “I have my priorities straight, Stromer.”

Rolling his eyes, Dylan walked to sit with Connor on the couch. Episode IV of Star Wars was already cued on the television; Dylan had merely been waiting for Connor to arrive to hit the play button. Dylan turned to Connor and motioned toward the television. Connor nodded as he reached for some pretzels. Pressing play, Dylan settled comfortably on the couch to watch the movie.

About halfway through, Connor stood and turned to Dylan. Dylan briefly glanced over; he wanted to see what Connor was doing while still focusing on the movie.

“I’m going to get a beer,” Connor said. “Would you like one?”

Without looking away from the television, Dylan nodded. Connor hummed and left the room. A few moments later, he returned with two beers. He handed one to Dylan. Dylan tipped the can in appreciation before opening it to take a drink.

Setting the beer on the side table after his drink, he reached for some popcorn. Connor had the same idea because their hands brushed together. Dylan quickly withdrew his hand, face suddenly feeling warm. He glanced at Connor, noticing that his face was unreadable as per usual.

By the time Episode IV was over, Dylan and Connor needed another beer each. He offered to grab them this time while Connor set up the television to play Episode V. When Dylan was back in the living room from grabbing the beer, Connor had grabbed a blanket from the closet and huddled underneath it.

Dylan handed him the beer and chuckled. “Cold?” Connor nodded. “I can turn up the heat if you want.” Dylan motioned toward the thermostat to emphasize his point.

“No, that’s alright,” Connor replied. “I much prefer huddling under the blanket.”

“Alright. Let me know if you get too cold though and I’ll turn up the heat.”

Connor nodded and took a drink of his beer. Dylan stared a moment too long at the way Connor’s throat rippled as he swallowed. He gulped, focused back on the movie, and took a drink of his beer to distract himself.

Episode V was reaching its ending when Connor tapped Dylan on the shoulder. Dylan diverted his attention from the movie to Connor.

“Do you need another beer?” Dylan asked, pointing to Connor’s beer can.

Connor shook his head. “No, two is enough. I need to drive home later.” Dylan hummed in agreement. He was proud of Connor for being responsible for his alcohol consumption. “I wanted to know if you wanted a kiss.”

Dylan blinked, taken aback. After a moment, he gained his composure and smiled like a fool. “Of course, Connor. I’ve had feelings for you for years. I was too scared to say anything, though, because I didn’t think you felt the same way. Now that you’ve admitted it yourself, I won’t pass on this opportunity.”

“I... I meant the cho-chocolate, Stromer,” Connor stammered, blushing furiously. He dropped the blanket and reached into his pocket. When his hand came out, he was holding a small bag of Hershey’s Kisses.

At that moment, Dylan wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He felt his face heat up from embarrassment. He sprung from the couch and rushed to the kitchen. He thrust the fridge open and grabbed a beer. Opening the can, he chugged it in record time.

He stood in the kitchen, feeling filleted and raw. He had just confessed something that he had hidden from Connor for years because he thought Connor felt the same way. Connor admitting he meant _chocolate_ stung Dylan to his core.

“Stromer?” Connor appeared in the kitchen.

“What?” Dylan felt tears in his eyes. He wiped his eyes with the back of his sweater sleeve.

“Did you mean what you said? When you said you had feelings for me?”

Dylan nodded, sniffling. “Yeah, Davo.”

Connor walked over to Dylan and grabbed his face. He ran his thumbs along with the tear streaks, wiping them away. Dylan inhaled, unsure what was happening. Connor didn’t speak; instead, he leaned in and kissed Dylan tenderly. Dylan squeaked in surprise but quickly got with the program. He brought his hands down to hold Connor’s waist, pulling him in closer. Connor hummed at that; Dylan sighed at the sensation.

When the two pulled apart, Dylan had mostly stopped crying. Connor took his thumbs and wiped away a few more stray tears. Dylan smiled, grabbing Connor’s wrists and rubbing them softly. Connor hummed again, leaning in and kissing Dylan’s cheek softly.

“I thought you meant the chocolate,” Dylan mumbled.

Connor chuckled, soothingly rubbing Dylan’s cheeks. “I did. But I also have feelings for you; you just caught me off guard because I didn’t think you felt the same way.”

Dylan smiled softly. He didn’t respond verbally; he leaned in and kissed Connor, making sure to convey his feelings through the kiss. Connor seemed to get the message; he kissed back with as much feeling and determination as Dylan was providing.

Pulling apart, the two rested their foreheads together. Connor’s breath ghosting over Dylan’s kiss-slick lips made him shiver. Connor seemed to notice; he rubbed Dylan’s shoulders and wrapped him in a hug. Dylan hugged back, taking his head and resting it in the crook of Connor’s shoulder. Connor took one hand and cupped the back of Dylan’s head, rubbing it softly. Dylan grinned into Connor’s neck.

“Stromer,” Connor said, “would you like another kiss?”

Dylan raised his head, looking in Connor’s eyes. Dylan nodded, licking his lips in anticipation.

Connor reached into his pocket, pulling out the bag of Hershey’s Kisses. Dylan punched Connor playfully in the shoulder. Connor chuckled as he handed Dylan one of the chocolates. Dylan smiled fondly as he ate it.

As Dylan kissed Connor again, he mentally smiled. His favourite candy was now Hershey’s Kisses; not for the taste but the happy memory they would invoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [bluebarriemuzzins](https://bluebarriemuzzins.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
